


Reuniting the family

by Zakhro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, F/F, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakhro/pseuds/Zakhro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has decided that James and Albus had lived long enough without their family. So she hatched a plan to bring them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting the family

Ginny hummed to herself as she inspected her wardrobe for something to wear. Her sons had just returned from their job and Ginny was planning on paying them a visit. It was high time that they too get to know the pussy they came from in an intimate way. Lily was already a regular visitor of their bedroom. Ginny could swear the girl was addicted to her father’s cock. Though, it looked like they had cooled down a bit in the last few days. Not that she minded. Ginny loved to see her daughter drooling over Harry’s enormous fuck meat. It made her cunt burn like nothing else.

But right now, she wanted to choose the right dress to seduce her boys. It wasn’t that hard. Her wardrobe was filled with all kind of clothes. Glamorous, formal, short, skimpy, casual. You name it, Ginny would have it. Finally she settled on a white short sundress with straps on short. The dress was sheer and short for Sundresses. It only came to her mid-thigh and was transparent enough to show her body if she was exposed to enough light. Deciding to forgo underwear since she won't be needing it, Ginny put on the dress.

Grinning, she twirled in front of the large mirror. The dress hugged her curves perfectly. Usually sun dresses like these would be looser but, Ginny had tailored this one to her own specification. In the bright light of her room, she could see bits of her skin from where the dress was a little tighter. If Ginny sat perfectly, then her sons would get a full view of their mother’s glorious tits.

Satisfied with her dress, Ginny stepped out and went into living room where the floo was connected. There she found Lily sitting on a couch reading a book.

Hearing footsteps Lily looked up and saw Ginny coming down. She sat and gave an appreciative one over to her mother.

“Wow Mum, you are looking really sexy,” Lily said in awe as her eyes raked over the beautiful figure of her mother. She could feel her short dampen a bit as she took in her long pale legs showing through her short sundress, her curvaceous hips almost showing boldly through her little dress. Her stomach as taut as ever. Her breast big, looking spongy as they tried to burst through her dress still defying gravity as ever.

Lily licked her lips as her mother made her way on the couch and sat beside her. She leaned in, her hot breath tickling Ginny’s nose as her sweet cherry red lips sought to kiss her mother.

Ginny met her partway. Her lips enclosing her daughters in a sensual manner as her hand lifted to caress her daughter’s face.

Lily moaned and scooted closer to her mother. Her body almost mashing into that Ginny’s. Her fingers lifter her mother’s dress and started caressing the pale milky flesh of her thighs.

Ginny almost lost herself to her daughter’s ministration but she managed to control herself and pulled away from her, making Lily pout.

Not being able to resist, Ginny leaned and kissed her pouty lips, “Not today baby. I have to go and see your brothers. I’ll be back by evening.”

“I don’t like it at all Mummy. I want you right now,” Lily sulked, “You are looking so pretty. I want to eat your pussy right now and suck your boobs.”

Ginny pulled her closer as she licked her cheeks making Lily shudder, “Not today love but I’ll be sure to make it up to you.”

Lily broke into a grin and nodded vigorously. Ginny smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She stood up and apparated out of the house. There were some perks in being the master of house.

She reappeared in a darkened alley just near the apartment of James and Albus. Why they have to move out of the house, she didn’t understand. No matter though, they would be moving in again soon. She would make sure of it today.

She knocked on the door of their apartment, resetting her hair. A few moment later she heard James voice shouting and then the door opened to reveal her eldest son.

“Hi James,” Ginny smiled.

James stood there looking shocked as he took in what his mother was wearing. It was more than enough to send his blood south.

“Well are you going to stand there or are you going to hug your mother!” Ginny exclaimed as she moved in to give him an extra tight hug, making sure to rub his penis with her stomach.

“H-hey mum,” James stuttered, finally coming out of shock, “Come in.”

Ginny moved into the house and started looking at everything critically. She had been here only a few times and she never liked the place.

“Where’s your brother?” Ginny asked turning around to James who was staring at her ass. Ginny gave a faint smirk as she caught him.

A faint blush came across James’s face. He cleared his throat and called out to Albus, “Hey Albus, Mum’s here.”

A door opened to a side to reveal a head with unruly hair. Seconds later it was followed by a well-muscled body that made Ginny mouth water. Too bad it was hidden beneath clothes.

Albus face lit up when he saw his mother, followed by shock when he saw his mother’s clothing. Ginny could spy a small tent forming in his jeans. She smirked internally. This won’t be hard at all.  
She moved in and gave Albus the same kind of hug she had given James. Pressing her body completely to his, pushing her breasts in his chest.

“I missed you two,” Ginny said as she let him go, “How have you been?”

“Fine,” Albus could barely answer. His mother was having an effect on him that no mother should have on their children.

“Come on let’s sit while we talk,” Ginny said motioning to the couches a few feet ahead.

James and Albus nodded as they followed their mother to the living room. Ginny sat down and motioned for them to do the same.

As soon as they sat down, they jaws hit the floor. Ginny had chosen the sofa directly beneath the light, bathing her in white luminosity, revealing almost everything that should be hidden. The dress was so shear that she might as well be wearing lingerie.

“What’s the matter?” Ginny asked with mock worry, “Don’t you like the dress? I picked it up especially for you two.”

The tent forming in both of her son’s jeans became much more visible when they heard that their mother had picked it out especially for them. Both Albus and Jams shared a major crush on their mother and even now when they regular girlfriends, they would fantasize about their mother while wanking.

Though not even in their wildest dream had they thought that their mother would be this hot. Her sweet perky breast, her slim waist that the dress clung to tightly, her taught stomach shown through her semi-transparent dress. Her milky white thighs crisscrossed as she sat there. Everything about her was enticing and orgasm inducing. All they wanted was to bend her over and fuck her raw, their relationship notwithstanding.

Ginny got up with her head dropped, “Maybe I should go change. You boys don’t like it after all,” her voice was small and like that of a lost child.

James and Albus hurriedly got up and started protesting.

“No Mum, you look beautiful,” James said.

“Yeah Mum, you are seriously hot,” Albus breathed as he took in her curvaceous form.

“Really,” Ginny looked up suddenly, “You think your Mum’s hot?”

Albus inwardly cursed at his slip up and tried to regain his footing, “I meant in a beautiful motherly sort of way.”

“Oh really,” Ginny moved dangerously close to her two sons, her hands coming to lay on their chest. Both boys stood there stock still not daring to move a muscle. Suddenly Ginny’s hand shot down and grabbed their cock, making them yelp, “So your dick’s hard because I am beautiful in a motherly sort of way?”

James and Albus didn’t answer as Ginny moved back to sit on the sofa. Their eyes were transfixed on the hot swinging ass of their mother. As soon as she sat down though, they averted their eyes.

“Well then,” Ginny’s voice turned sultry, “What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to relieve tension in your cocks?”

“B-,” James tried to speak but was cut off.

“No buts,” Ginny barked making them wince, “I will only wait for three seconds. If you aren’t here I’ll take that as a no, but this might be your only chance to fuck this hot piece of ass.”

James and Albus looked at each other with torn expression but in the end their lust won and they pounced on their mother like hungry lions.

“That’s my boys,” Ginny giggled as they started groping her impressive chest which turned into a gasp as James sucked on her neck, “Yes,” she whispered, “Pleasure your mother.”

James and Albus were like mad men as they groped and kneaded their mother’s breasts with wanton lust, slathering her completely with her saliva. James kneeled down and started sucking on her breast through her dress, wetting her completely.

While James was busy sucking Ginny’s breast, Albus moved up and captured her lips with his own. He probed her mouth with his tongue and Ginny opened it willingly, allowing her son’s tongue to invade her mouth. Their tongues entwined together and caressed each other. Albus explored Ginny’s mouth with unbridled passion making himself known with every nook and cranny present.

While they were entangled in a sweaty mass of limbs, Ginny’s hands hadn’t been idle either. She had been caressing her son’s pricks softly. With an expert move of her hand, she opened both of their pants at the same time and fished out their hard peckers. She grasped their shafts and started jerking them off at the same time.

James and Albus had moaned at their mother’s ministration and attacked her feverishly. Albus too moved down and took her other breast in his mouth, making her gasp in pleasure.

“Oh yes,” Ginny moaned jerking them faster, “Suck your mommy’s tits,”

Soon Ginny’s expert hands gliding over their cocks were too much for James and Albus, and they came with a strangled cry. Their cocks jerking, ball twitching, cum flying in high arcs as their bodies convulsed in orgasm. After their orgasm subsided, both of them fell down on both side of Ginny, their heads resting on her shoulder as they recovered.

The thick gooey strands from her sons’ cock had landed all over her dress making it covered in cum, “Oh my!” Ginny mock gasped, “Look what you have done. You have ruined my dress!”

James managed to lift his head and smiled cheekily, “Guess you have to take it off.”

Ginny smiled lustily at him, “You just want to see your mother nude.”

She stood up and walked a few steps ahead. Standing a few feet ahead of them with her back turned, she bent forward a bit and started rolling her hips slowly. Her hands went to the hem of her dress as she began lifting it off slowly, giving them a striptease.

James and Albus dicks rose slowly as they watched their mother’s sexy ass got revealed slowly. After her dress had hiked up sufficiently, Ginny turned around slowly, showing them her completely shaved pussy. The brothers moaned and grabbed their hardening dicks.

“Uhuh,” Ginny shook a finger, “Don’t touch them, they belong to me,” she said huskily.

Reluctantly, James and Albus let go of their cocks. Their eyes were still fixed on the gradually revealing body of their mother. After her pussy, came her firm and taut stomach. It looked smooth as silk. Just below her breasts Ginny stopped and smiled seductively.

“Do you want to see them?” her voice was low and husky as she spoke.

James and Albus gasped in unison, “Oh Merlin yes,” Albus managed to croak.

In a flash, her dress was over her head and Ginny was standing there in all her natural glory before her two sons.

“Now then,” Ginny purred, “I think you two are over dressed for the occasion.”

Albus and James fell over each other, trying to get rid of their clothes while Ginny stood there with hands on her hips, her weight shifted to one leg naked as the day she was born.

Finally, they took off all their clothes. After that, they just stood there looking confused.  
Ginny giggled lightly and knelt down on the ground. She motioned for them to come closer. Eagerly, James and Albus moved forwards, they dicks shafts bouncing with every step they took.

After they came close enough, Ginny grabbed their cocks and started jerking them off.

“Do you want to fuck your mommy’s mouth?” Ginny said in a sultry voice, “Do you want to coat your mommy’s tits in your thick white cream,” her hand motion increased, “Do you want to play with your mom’s body? You naughty boys?”

Ginny’s dirty talk had the desired effect, and both of their dicks were now rock hard. She brought them close to her mouth and licked them in turn. She looked up at them with half lidded eyes before she took Albus cock completely in her mouth.

She alternated between the two cocks, licking up their shafts, deep throating them and sucking their balls. Her expert mouth was like a new experience for the two young boys. They had plenty of heads during their time in Hogwarts and later, but none of them could match their mother in her cock sucking skills.

“Oh Mum,” James moaned grabbing his mother’s head as she gave him a particularly hard suck, “I want to fuck you.”

By now Albus had gotten behind their mother. He knelt down and grabbing his mother’s thighs lifted her up just like that, making Ginny gasp in shock.

“Come on brother,” Albus grinned rubbing his dick on his mother’s thighs, “My room’s just right there.”  
James nodded and in a few long strides they were in Albus room. Albus threw her on the bed and climbed onto her. He latched onto her nipple and started sucking vigorously.

James had moved to the head of the bed and was now standing in front of Ginny with this proud thick cock jutting out. She opened her mouth and without a moment hesitation began sucking him off.  
One of Albus hands which were free snuck down and began touching her mother’s cunt, making her moan, intensifying James’s pleasure.

He grabbed her head and began skull fucking her. His thick rod going in and out of her mother’s mouth at a rapid pace. Albus wasn’t idle either, he was biting and sucking her nipple, making sure that there would be a mark to see after this. One of his hand was busy playing with Ginny’s pussy while the other groped her breast relentlessly. He just couldn’t get enough of his mother’s body.

James pulled out of his mother’s mouth and turned towards his brother, “Which one do you want, Pussy or ass?”

Albus looked up from where he was busy sucking Ginny’s tits, “I’ll take her pussy.”

James grinned, “Fine, I wanted to fuck her ass anyway.”

The trio changed their position. Albus lay down on the bed with his dick standing straight. Ginny squatted down and grabbed his dick. She grinned at him.

“Are you ready?” Ginny asked rubbing her pussy with his cock.

“Oh fuck yes,” Albus replied grabbing her thighs.

Ginny placed his thick bulbous head on her hole and lowered herself down on her son’s cock. A sweet moan escaped her lips as the big veiny cock parted her velvety soft muscles and made its way inside her.

She leaned down on Albus, her boobs touching his chest as she presented her other hole to her eldest son who was watching the scene while stroking his shaft slowly.

“Come on big boy,” Ginny said parting her ass cheeks, “Go on, impale your mother’s ass on that big rod of yours.”

James didn’t need to be told twice as he placed the head of his shaft on her puckering hole and plunged inside her in one go.

“Oh FUCK,” Ginny moaned as she felt James cock penetrate her asshole completely. It was a tight fit. She felt like she was going to be rip apart but the pleasure from the two cocks buried inside her was overwhelming.

She sat up a bit, “So what are you waiting for?” Ginny demanded, “Fuck your mother raw. Show her what her sons are capable of.”

In one swift moment, James had pulled out of her completely, just leaving the tip inside, her asshole gaping. Before she could brace herself, the cock was back inside her and Albus cock had left her pussy.

“OH FUCK YES,” Ginny moaned loudly, as her two sons established a rhythm, fucking her fast and hard with alternative short jab like thrust. Both of them were well endowed in the cock department and were giving her holes a real work out.

“You like this don’t you,” Ginny leaned down and whispered in Albus ears as they continued to fuck her relentlessly, “You like fucking your own mother don’t you?” she nibbled at his earlobe making Albus groan, “You like fucking the pussy you came from.”

Albus growled and grabbing her head kissed her hard, “Yes I like fucking a slut like you.”

James had grabbed her head and pulled her back, completely gluing her back to his rapidly moving hips. He grabbed her face and turned it around. He placed his lips on hers kissing her with need and passion. Making her moan loud.

She could feel the delicious friction of having the two cocks rub against each other through a flimsy membrane. The fact that the cock belonged to her own sons made the experience even more pleasurable. She began moving her hips in reckless abandon. Her head thrown back as a constant streams of cries and moans escaped her lips. James was busy kissing her neck while Albus kneaded and molested her firm soft breasts.

“OH YES FUCK ME,” Ginny screamed as she felt her orgasm get closer, “MAKE YOUR MOTHER PREGNANT. I WANT YOU BABY. OH FUCK ME. YES OH YES,”

The dirty talk of their mother was too much for James and Albus and their movement became short hurried. Soon they were exploding inside their mother, their cream painting her insides white.

As Ginny felt her sons’ cum inside her, the sheer wrongness of the situation made her orgasm. Screaming and moaning, she came with her whole body shuddering as a powerful orgasm wrecked her body.

The session was so intense that all three fell on each other, without an ounce of strength to move their muscle, feeling each other naked bodies pressed to one another.

Finally Ginny lifted her head slowly and smiled coyly at her sons as her hand slowly wrapped around their cocks, “So when you two are moving back?”


End file.
